


You might see a carrot

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: Guess who's back with another terribly OOC fic. I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	You might see a carrot

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another terribly OOC fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

Before David even pushes the door to the residence open, he can hear Peppa Pig blasting at full volume. He groans before silently walking into the tv room.

“Why is the tv so loud when no one is even watching.”

He reaches for the remote and when he turns the volume down, he sees a little head full of unruly curls pop out from behind the couch.

“I’m watching that, Daddy.”

“Baby, you’re playing behind the couch.”

“Mummy watches tv while reading.”

Zara gives him a pointed look and David decides against arguing with his four-year-old. Julia walks in at this exact moment and sees her husband and daughter in a stare off. For a brief moment she considers not saying anything because she can do with some peace and quiet. Taking two days off to look after your sick toddler is equally as tiring as dealing with idiot Cabinet ministers.

“Either the tv gets switched off or it gets turned down,” Julia says.

“You can put it softer, Daddy.”

David walks over to Zara and she starts giggling.

“No. I don’t want tickles. What if I throw up again?”

“Mummy can clean it.”

He picks up the little girl and smothers her with kisses. She flings her little arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. Julia watches the display of affection and her heart swells with love. This is her happy place. Minus the vomit, of course.

“Your face is spicy.”

“What did you say baby?” Julia asks.

“Daddy’s face is spicy. It tickles when he kisses me.”

“Aaaah. Spikey, Zara. Not spicy,” Julia says as she retreats to the kitchen.

“When is Charlie and Ella coming.”

“Soon. So you please need to pack your toys away. I’ll go and help Mummy with dinner,” David says as he kisses her head and puts her down.

“I want to show them where I throwed up.”

“Threw up. And please don’t.”

David watches her to make sure she starts packing away her toys and he shrugs his jacket off before following Julia into the kitchen. He sees her bent over in front of the fridge, no doubt looking for that unfinished bottle of wine. He comes up behind her and rests his hand on her hips.

“Don’t do it, David. We haven’t had sex in three days. I’m on the verge of a breakdown.”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight. She’s well enough to sleep alone.”

He caresses her back before walking over to a cabinet to take out two wine glasses. Julia walks over with the wine and a movement from the tv room catches her eye.  
“Zara! Don’t jump on the couch.”

“Ok, Mummy!”

David looks over to her and sees her still jumping. She really does take after Julia. Or after him. He’s not quite sure. Either way, she’s stubborn. Not unlike any other toddler, he supposes. But considering the fact that she’s half him and half Julia, he feels she’s a bit more tenacious than your run-of-the-mill toddler.

“Zara, listen to your mother.”

She finally settles and gives him a little wave from her new position on the couch. He sees her fiddling with her ear and he turns back to Julia.

“Is she sleepy.”

“Yes. Hasn’t slept the whole day. Asked me why I’m not married.”

David chokes on his wine as he suddenly begins to laugh.

“What did you say?”

“I told her I’m very much married to you but she wasn’t interested in the subject anymore.”

“You must’ve used your Prime Minister voice instead of your Mummy voice.”

“Probably. But I am working on that. I did a pretty good job when she asked what that thing between your legs is.”

“I’m glad she’s not going around anymore and telling everyone that I have a penis.”

“That was a tough month,” Julia says with a giggle.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve seen Anne Sampson blush before,” David says as he chuckles.

They settle into a pleasant rhythm getting dinner ready. It takes a little longer than usual with the occasional kiss peppered in. One kiss turns into a full on make out session until they feel they’re not alone in the kitchen anymore. Julia pulls away and sees their unimpressed daughter staring up at them. The doorbell rings just as Julia wants to open her mouth to ask Zara if she needs anything.

“Must be Charlie and Ella. I’ll get it,” David says and leaves Julia to deal with their daughter. He soon hears the two of them chatting and when he turns around before reaching the door, he sees them settle on the couch. David doesn’t even have the chance to properly open the door before the two oldest ask about Julia and Zara.

“No hug for me then.”

Ella rolls her eyes and gives him a quick hug. Charlie is more willing, and David ruffles his hair before he pulls away.

David turns around to see Ella sitting in the middle of Julia and Zara and he watches as Charlie walk over to kiss Julia. He closes the door and joins them.

“Ella and Charlie, I want to show you where I throwed up.”

Julia sighs and Zara looks at her.

“Didn’t I say it right?”

“You didn’t but that’s not the point.”

Zara shrugs and gets up from the couch.

“Come on. It’s right over here.”

Ella and Charlie get up to follow her and when she sees David isn’t following, she wants to know why not.

“I saw most of it on Mummy. Plus, I needed to clean it.”

Zara leads them to the spot and proudly points at it.

“You might see a carrot,” Zara says and crouches down to study the carpet.

David scoots closer to Julia and she hands him his wine. They hear the kids asking Zara if she’s still sick and she gives them a winded explanation of the yucky medicine the doctor gave her.

“I think three children are enough,” Julia says and David chuckles.

“Aye. More than enough. Imagine we had another Zara.”

“Luckily you had the snip. No chance of that happening.”

“We can always have it reversed. That way I can put another baby in you.”

“Don’t even joke about that, David.”

David starts to laugh just as the oven timer goes off. He kisses Julia before getting up to take care of their dinner.

“Go and wash your hands, please,” Julia says to the children and they follow each other to the bathroom, Zara last in line.

Julia gets up and takes one last look at the spot on the carpet and can’t help but smile when she thinks of how much her life has changed over the last few years. And she wouldn’t change it for a thing. Even if it means getting vomit on a really expensive silk blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
